


Приказы

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: — Эй. Что это за человек-гора?Шепард проследил за её взглядом и усмехнулся:— Лейтенант Вега. Он присматривал за мной на Земле. Солдат Альянса, славный парень. Он, вообще-то…— Да-да-да, я не просила пересказывать его биографию, чёрт побери.Коммандер Шепард понятливо кивнул и ушёл. «Ну наконец-то партнёр для тренировок», — улыбнувшись, подумала Джек.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279222) by JacquieNought. 



> Бета - [Flying-Jib](http://flying-jib.diary.ru/)  
> Переведено на ЗФБ 2017 для команды Mass Effect.

Она запрыгнула на турник и с лёгкостью зависла там, пристально рассматривая его.   
— Подойди… Сними с меня обувь. — потребовала она. Джеймс Вега взглянул на Джек, интересуясь её конечной целью. Увы, он смотрел слишком много шпионских фильмов, и вполне готов был решить, что она просто хочет подманить его поближе, а потом голыми ногами свернуть ему шею. Но что-то в её глазах мешало ему отказать ей.

Он медленно приблизился и один за другим стянул с неё ботинки, отрывая взгляд от её невероятных глаз только для того, чтобы разобраться с застёжками.   
— Теперь… Расстегни мой ремень. — потребовала Джек, её голос смягчился, несмотря на командный тон.  
Естественно, он согласился. Происходящее потихоньку начинало напоминать не сценарий убийства, а кое-что, в чём он точно хотел бы поучаствовать. Он легко разделался с ремнём, не прекращая смотреть ей в глаза.

Она ухмыльнулась, наблюдая за ним, а затем облизнула губы.   
— Отличная работа, солдат, — похвалила она. — Сними с меня штаны.  
О, этой команде он точно подчинится. На этот раз он отвёл взгляд от её глаз, рассматривая её штаны. Он медленно расстегнул молнию, а затем немного спустил их вниз. Теперь его руки были на её бёдрах, чуть выше полосы ткани, и он скользил ладонями по её крепким стройным ногам, пока штаны не соскользнули на пол.  
Он поднял голову, ожидая очередного требования, выпрямив спину и немного отступив назад. 

Пару мгновений она позволила ему полюбоваться, а затем подтянулась на перекладине и одним быстрым движением закинула ноги ему на плечи, согнув их в коленях и подтолкнув его ближе, так что его лицо оказалось между её бёдер, у тоненькой полосочки подобия трусиков, не скрывающих практически ничего. Джеймс спокойно мог уйти, если бы захотел, а её прямолинейность и близость заставили бы его покраснеть, если бы вся кровь из его тела не устремилась кое-куда ещё.

Джек ухмыльнулась, явно читая по его лицу достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы знать, что он подчинится и её следующему приказу.  
— Лижи.


End file.
